How One Day Changed EVERYTHING
by purplepandamustache
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and sucks. The whole beginning of this story is real. If the catagory confuses you then let me tell you, Its Creepypasta and they had no catagory for it. So yeah enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

The only thought I could fully process was that it was Friday! When school was over I wouldn't take my usual bus, instead I would drive home with my best friend Alyssa and sleep over at her house. While this was a good thought something felt… wrong. I couldn't pinpoint what was wrong but it made it extremely hard to focus in school. In math I started dazing off and staring at nothing when my teacher shouted "Michelle pay attention!" Somehow my daze was so strong that I didn't hear my teacher shouting at me. Someone needed to hit me on the shoulder for me to realize that I was in the middle of math class. This proceeded throughout all of my classes and I was relieved when the school day was over. While driving to my friend's house the strange feeling came back to me. This feeling was like having the world put pressure on you. It made me feel unsure and insecure. All I wanted to do was crawl in a small hole and stay there.

We entered Alyssa's house and I was greeted by her dog licking me… I hate dogs… I slowly patted it on the head in hopes of driving it away. After some time it stalked away and me and Alyssa settled down in her room. After some time me and Alyssa found ourselves watching videos on creepypastas. This went on until it got late and her parents went to bed. Alyssa and I then gave each other evil glares as we opened a tab on her computer and opened . We took turns reading strange lemon fanfiction of our favorite creepypastas. At one point while reading a Tails Doll X Reader Alyssa laughed to loud and woke her parents up. They were not happy and immediately sent us to bed. That night I did not have good dreams. Every time I would be in a happy place the picture would soon get distorted and fade to black. Over all I got two hours of sleep and it showed on my face.

I was the first one to wake up like always. Alyssa was completely passed out and slept like a baby. I decided to fully wake myself up by splashing some cold water on my face. I crept into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I splashed the cold water on my face and dried it off. When I looked in the mirror I frowned at the noticeable dark circles that hung from under my eyes. I patted on some concealer and headed back to the room only to see Alyssa with her face colliding with her pillow. I rested on a chair for a minute until I felt something ram into my face and fall to the floor. I looked down and saw a Pikachu doll staring up at me. I followed where it came from only to see Alyssa sitting up with a smile spread across her face. I laughed and we both got up to eat breakfast. After an hour we wanted to go outside and take a walk in the woods. We never knew how much our life would change from that one walk…


	2. Into the Forest

I grabbed my sneakers and slipped them on. I raced down the stairs only to find Alyssa waiting there for me. We slid the sliding door open and stepped into her backyard. I was long and muddy from the day before but we didn't mind. We walked across the backyard and into the woods. After walking awhile in the woods we came across a long steep hill. She started to walk up it until I stopped her. I did not want to walk up it and I felt that if I did we would get lost. "Come on Michelle!" She said and continued to walk up. I hated to be alone and I wasn't going to be alone in the woods so I reluctantly followed her. I had to grab on to trees to prevent myself from falling over.

It didn't take long for us to get up. There wasn't much up the hill, just a lot of trees and a broken log. We looked around and could faintly see a building in the distance. We looked at each other and she said "What if that where the Slender mansion?" We both started laughing but we were interrupted by the sound of branches snapping. We looked around but saw nothing but trees. We assumed the sound was just our imagination and we sat down on the log. Slowly a pounding sound grew louder in my head until it sounded like a drum being smashed next to me. It hurt to say the least and I found myself gripping my head. "Are you ok?" she said in a concerned voice. The next second we heard a second snap and this time we didn't ignore it. "Did you hear that?" She nodded and looked around. She turned back at me and saw that I was no longer gripping my head. I couldn't feel the pounding in my head but instead I felt nauseated. "Do you feel sick to?" I asked her with a questioning glance. She nodded but stopped when she heard another twig break. "Did you see that?" I looked at her and saw that she looked terrified. "No I didn't see anything. I only heard a twig snap. What did you see?" She looked up at me and I could tell that she was scared. "I saw a blue flash in the trees…" I looked up at her and asked "Where?" She pointed to where the building was.

I looked at the building for a moment before asking "Should we go there?" I looked at her and I could tell she wanted to. We got up and walked as quietly as we could to the building. We stopped about halfway there and looked around. There was a weird tree but nothing else was suspicious there. We soon decided to go back to our comfy log. We sat down and talked for a little while. I stopped talking when I noticed something in the distance. I didn't have words for it so I pointed at it. She followed where my finger was pointing and stopped when she saw what I saw. She looked it briefly before staring at me and abruptly saying "Let's go." She got up and started walking back to the house and I quickly followed. We got to the hill but as I was walking down my legs started trembling. This made it extremely hard to walk down but I managed. When we got to the bottom we started to hear a steady beat. It was a familiar beat but it took me a few seconds to recognize it. It was the beat that happens when you collect a page in the game Slender. I looked at her to confirm that she heard it to and I could tell she could from her face. It was ghost white and she shook a little. "Come on, let's get home… Quickly!" We were both getting panicked and scurried home together. We made it to her back yard and slowed down. We entered her house and settled down in her room.


End file.
